User talk:JessyPop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dance Academy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Hey Wendy. dshjkfkjh I really wanted to adopt the Wiki but I guess you should seeing as you have more edits than me currently. But can you promise that I can be admin on here if you become beareaucrat? I'll definitely help with pages for the later episodes of Dance Academy seeing as I'm up to Season Two over here. But yeah... Message me back because I think we'll be a great team. :D I make straight A's. 05:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Categories ''Major ''cleanup is needed. X( Also, sorry if this is too much to ask but can we leave the categories for seasons one, two and three in words fully? I know most of the time it's written numerically but it's just one of the biggest pet peeves I have with TV show Wiki's - even on the DVD, it's all written in letters. :P I make straight A's. 05:12, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm a-okay with all that you wrote on my talk page. :) OMG, also... It's a bit late mentioning this but... Lets start from the beginning. So I went to the advanced screening of 'The Hunger Games', yesterday at the Jam Factory here in Melbourne. And I was walking in to the cinema and I recognised two people but I couldn't put a name to a face. It wasn't until I walked out of the premises that I realised it was ALICIA BANIT AND DENA KAPLAN, better known as Kat and Abigail from Dance Academy! I didn't take photos, I didn't ask for autographs and I am absolutely beating myself up over that. I just can't believe I didn't even bother to ask them if they were, regardless of how embarassing it would be if I were wrong. -_- I'm going to go cry a river now. EDIT: Can we change 'Teens' to 'Students'? It would just make more sense considering it's set at an Academy, where the majority of characters are students attending the premises. I make straight A's. 11:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) OH SO WE'RE NOT PUTTING SEASON THREE IN CATAGORIES LOL OK -DELETES- Dreli 20:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Deceased? Where was it confirmed Sammy was deceased? None of the episodes I have watched have said he is dead. o.O And even if he is 'deceased', I think it's best to leave the category for later to make sure his storyline has been confirmed of him passing. I make straight A's. 04:58, March 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL at the spelling of Kat's name as 'Kate'. Either an amateur, new fan or troll wrote these descriptions because 'Kat' and 'Kate' sound completely different. And what is air, OMG. NO ONE refers to Abigail as 'Abi', 'Abbi' or 'Abby'. WHO IS WRITING THESE SUMMARIES?! Spell the character's names correctly! I will seriously hate if this is true though - I haven't read anywhere that Tom Green has shot his last episode so I'm hoping it's just a manifested web of lies. >.< I make straight A's. 11:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) sure you can adopt it. Hi, I've recently started editing Dance Academy Wiki and I have seen that you have added so many high quality images to pages. Could you please tell me where I can get this images. Thankyou, Merlinarthur 05:22, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Could I please be joint admin with you? :3 I make straight A's. 11:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) OMFOGFMOFOMFGG I BE ADMIN Dreli 04:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) YAYYYY THANX JESSY Why did you delete the Kat and Christian page?!? Re: Galleries As in specific pages dedicated to a gallery? For example: Abigail Armstrong Gallery? I had that on SLiDE Wiki (my Wiki) and it works fine but it may be a bit unorthodox for most people because they usually have galleries on the same page as what the gallery is for. I reckon if you want to make gallery pages, do it for characters and pairings (if you're having pairing pages) only. There's no need to make them for episode pages because there's only a small amount of photos released from the episodes. Unless someone for whatever reason decides it's okay to screenshot every moment of the episode and add the photos to the page, just make them for characters and pairings and we'll see where we go. I make straight A's. 00:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yup, that's fine. :) I think if we added parings pages it'll just get out of hand so we're better off keeping it simple. We can develop pairings pages in the future if we need to but right now I think it's fine to have it on the page itself. I make straight A's. 01:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Character History Sure thing! I think only save the character history for that character's specific centric episode i.e. Sammy and 'Real Men Don't Dance', Christian and 'Behind Barres', Abigail and 'Growing Pains', etc. I make straight A's. 02:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, may I please be an admin I am very high up with achievement points and I work really hard! -HOA2012 15:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC)HOA2012 (Corrin Taylor) Hi, I love dance academy! I think you guys did an amazing job on the wiki. I try to contribute as much as I can. However there is on problem. They won't let me join wikia! And really want to send pictures. Is there a way I can send pictures without joining wikia? Like maybe through you, cuz I have a bunch of pictures I could put on here. Thanks Admin. Hi JessyPop, I am a regular user on the Dance Academy Wiki and contribute quite a lot. I would love if I could be an admin on the wiki. I am ranked #1 and I have experience being an admin. For I am one on the Twinny Somethings wiki! I am always fixing up the Dance Academy Wiki and doing whatever I can to make it better. Thank you, Corrin Taylor -HOA2012 15:08, September 18, 2012 (UTC)HOA2012 yourwelcome jessypop! yourwelcome! i love dance academy and if i can help you with anymore edits just leave me a message on my talk page! - Nora Cullen HI! Deletion I have put delete tags on a couple of the doubled/tripled episode pages. Would you mind deleting them? -HOA2012 15:06, September 18, 2012 (UTC)HOA2012 Off Wikia For a While Hey guys, umm I will be off wikia for a while probably because I am going to a funeral later and cannot be on then . That will be from about noon to 8:00. Also, I am being hit by Hurricane Sandy. I will probably lose power because of Hurricane Sandy for quite a while. However, the Hurricane could end up not being severe and in that case I will be on wikia all of Monday and Teusday because I am, off from school. So, please if you have power then help out the wiki. -HOA2012 13:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Admin Thank you so much, and I look forward to yuo being active again. -HOA2012 05:04, December 22, 2012 (UTC)